Kagome's Gift
by Coutuva
Summary: Ranma encounters a face from the past that actually doesn't scare him! In fact, she comes bearing gifts. An 'Alternative' story set early in the Original Series.


As always, C&C is anticipated, accepted, and appreciated.

All original Ranma1/2 Characters and Backstory Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and are used without permission.

Please Enjoy.  
Coutuva.

Kagome's Gift

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma sat grumbling at his table in the Nekohanten, rubbing his forehead near the purpling parting gift from Akane's mallet. An off-hand remark about her cooking had once again bought him a free ride downtown, and Shampoo, as usual, was delighted that he dropped in. If there was any good side to the situation, landing in the Nekohanten had to be it.

Even so, it continued to amaze him that despite his living with the Tendous for almost a year, Akane still preferred to mallet first and ask questions later. He wasn't entirely sure if preserving the School was worth the headaches.

As he sat lost in his musings, he heard but didn't pay any real attention to someone entering the Cafe the normal way, even as Shampoo bounced over for her usual enthusiastic greeting. Sighing, he sampled some of the Ramen that sat before him, noticing that as always, it was wonderful.

Shampoo meantime greeted and seated her customer, then took the order and cruised back to the kitchen. As she crossed in front of his table with a sidelong, suggestive glance, he only watched her distantly. Despite her annoying personality, he had to admit she was still kawaii.

As she disappeared into the kitchen, he could hear her call the order, and then start 'discussing' something, a normal occurrance around any food order. He smirked as he heard the old hag banter back in Mandarin, and considered himself fortunate that he didn't understand it.

Curious, he cast his gaze toward the new customer, and noted with interest that it was a girl about Akane's age. She wore a loose, light jacket over a simple blouse and some old jeans, and sported mid-length brown hair tied back and away from her soft, pretty face. Beside her on the bench sat a weathered backpack,  
and he happened to notice that she didn't seem to have a purse.

He also noted that she appeared to be checking out the city, spending all of her time gazing out the window. He recognized the gaze from his own years of journeying from city to city, and figured she was mapping points of interest to be checked out later.

As he continued to look at her, she turned back toward her menu and sighed audibly, then briefly closed her eyes. He sympathized with the expression, knowing exactly how coming into a new place could feel.

Abruptly, he was surprised by the strong impression that he recognized the object of his bemused gaze, and as he checked again, he became convinced.

He knew this girl; but couldn't remember how. That in itself didn't come as a big surprise, given how many people he'd met over his young life, but the fact that she didn't make him nervous intrigued him.

Just as he was contemplating his next move, she happened to turn her head and look right at him, catching him doing the same to her. Simultaneously, both of them gasped quietly, eyebrows raising in surprise. Their gazes locked for several long seconds, until the girl blinked and shook her head slightly.

That did it. Suddenly, he remembered exactly who she was, and her name even sprang to his lips.

"Kagome-chan..." he whispered, a smile crossing his face before he realized it.

The girl, meantime, mirrored his reaction, mouthing his name softly to herself. Gathering her pack, she rose from her chair and walked right up to his table, her delicate face slightly flushed.

"Ranma; I can't believe it's you," she breathed, her face bearing an expression somewhere between smiling and crying.

"Kagome; I can't believe it either. How long has it been? Five... Six years?" he responded, as he rose and invited her to join him.

"Six and a half. How have you been? You look... Well," she replied, taking the proffered seat and arranging her hands in her lap.

"You look great, too. How did you end up here?" he asked, still reeling slightly from the surprise.

"I have relatives just outside of town. My father has passed away now, and I am going to live with them. It was his wish," she indicated, still smiling.

"He did? Sorry to hear that. Huh; I still remember him chasing me off the property every chance he got. He never did like me much," he responded, skritching his head in the usual manner.

"Oh, no; he was doing that to make sure you wouldn't..." she began, then abruptly bit her lip.

"Huh? Make sure I what?"

"It doesn't matter. How was China? I assume you did finally go?" she redirected, averting her eyes for a moment, then righting them again.

"Hai. We did," he grumbled in response, his face darkening momentarily. "I couldn't talk him out of it, and got dragged over there right after I left you at your gate," he added, recalling the heated arguments that preceded his eventful trip.

"I thought so," she nodded, the corners of her mouth turning down slightly. "So how was it; did you enjoy the trip?"

"Actually, once we got there, it was okay; but after about the halfway point, I hated it," he stated, evenly.

"Gomen; I didn't mean to pry," she retracted, looking worried.

"Daijobu... I wish that I'd never gone, though. Things would be a lot different now," he indicated, with a look across the table at her deep hazel eyes.

Kagome only met his gaze for a long moment, during which he could see that there was something on her mind.

"Okay; out with it. What are you thinking about?" he prodded gently, remembering well how reticent his guest could be.

"Ano; I... Never got the chance... To tell you..." she began, her face paling slightly as she spoke.

"Tell me... What?" he encouraged, despite the knot starting in his stomach.

"T - tell you how much... You helped me," she finally stammered, her face reddening. "When we met, it was right after my mother had passed away. I was hurting, and you came along and helped me move beyond my pain. I... Never forgot that," she continued, her gaze lowered.

His face softened instantly. Suddenly, her quiet, withdrawn behavior back then made sense. He had been somehow drawn to the sad, vulnerable girl, and had spent days either talking to her, or teaching her a few rudimentary Martial Arts tricks to bring her out of her shell. He'd been close to getting her to loosen up completely when his father had dragged him off to China.

"Nah, Kagome-chan... You just looked like you needed a friend," he deflected with a polite smile, a bit embarrassed himself.

"It was more than that, Ranma. Had I not met you, I would likely have joined my mother by my own hand. She was my greatest friend, my truest confidant, and one of the most caring, selfless people on this planet," she responded, all seriousness in her quiet voice. "Until I met you. You cared about my wellbeing, Ranma; in many ways, I owe you my life," she continued, not noticing his increasing discomfort.

"Ano - I think we better take this outta here," he abruptly suggested, then rose from his chair and stepped over to help her from hers.

"Is... Something wrong, Ranma?" she blinked, apparently taken aback.

"Hai; the walls got ears," he quipped, flatly.

True to his suspicions, Shampoo had been glaring at him discreetly through the kitchen pass-through for several minutes. The Amazon's eyes narrowed as she noted the obvious familiarity between them, and she also noticed how the girl had been wringing her napkin under the table.

To her thoughts, it was unmistakable that Ranma and this new girl had a history - and it was significant.

The gears began to turn as she regarded the scene, and wondered how she could turn it to her advantage. Before she could decide on which approach to use, however, she was stunned to see Ranma rise and help the girl to her feet. He even tossed two 500 yen coins on the table as he escorted her to the doors.

As the two of them left the Cafe, Shampoo lifted her jaw back into place and shook her head. She had just witnessed a chivalrous act from Ranma; not once, but three times in short succession. As the fact sank in, her surprise was instantly replaced by an evil grin.

Turning on her heel, she marched straight to the kitchen phone.

xxxxxx

Ranma walked alongside Kagome quietly, her last words still running through his head. Up until then, he had been delighted to see her again, having thought about her often prior to his fateful visit to Jusenkyo. Now, he wondered what he was going to do with yet another fiancee.

"Ranma?" Kagome abruptly ventured, starting him out of his unpleasant thoughts.

"Hai? Oh; gomen, Kagome-chan. I was just thinking about stuff," he flustered, feeling bad about ignoring her.

"I understand; I have been thinking as well. Seeing you after all these years has made me happy again, Ranma; it has brought back to me the times we shared," she continued, her pretty face brightening slightly.

"Yeah; I remember," he responded, a small, wistful smile crossing his face before he could stop it.

Hers widened in response. "It is because of that - and many other things, that I would like to..." she began, but was cut off by a strident yell from above them.

"RRRRAANNNMMMMAAAA! How *DARE* you be seen in public like that?" Ryouga shouted, then leapt into a kick from the wall he stood on.

"NO! You will *not* harm him!" Kagome suddenly screamed, snapping up a clenched, glowing fist. As it leveled out, a solid, crackling beam of energy tore away from it, striking the hapless Ryouga head on. The thunderous impact launched him into LEO, a trail of smoke marking his trajectory.

After a moment, she lowered her arm, sighed, then looked back sheepishly. "I... Have much to tell you, Ranma," she admitted, as she clasped her hands in front of her and lowered her head.

"Ano... Hai," he responded, amid a hard swallow.

xxxxxxxx

Ranma couldn't get the image of demure little Kagome firing a beam from her fist out of his head. As he walked back to the Dojo after leaving her at her corner, he decided he would take her up on her invite, and go to her grandparents house that evening.

His curiosity was driving him crazy; not only about the technique, but about Kagome herself.

As he walked through the gate and up to the doors of the Tendou house, he was snapped out of his reverie by a feeling of imminent danger. Outside the door, he stopped, set himself, then cautiously slid it aside.

Nothing happened.

Still wary, he stepped in, kicked off his shoes and made for the family room, but didn't get very far. At the end of the hallway stood Akane, face contorted with rage.

"Hiya, Akane. What did I do this time?" he asked tiredly, as he braced for the inevitable.

"Hentai!" she shrieked, launching a mallet at his head. "I heard about your little 'date', Ranma! Who is she? Another fiancee?" she demanded, following her first mallet with a running strike from a second.

"Hey! It ain't nothin like that!" he protested, as he ducked the first attempt and turned tail to run from the second.

"Sure, Ranma! You go walking off with her, then dare to show your face here? You must have a death wish!" she shot back,  
as her huge swing narrowly missed.

"I was just walking her to her..." he began, but wasn't able to finish. The third swing caught him looking, and summarily buried him in an adjacent wall.

"Serves you right, baka no hentai!" she spat, as she viewed the carnage with apparent satisfaction. With a disgusted huff, she turned and stormed off into the family room.

Just as he started to pull himself away from the fractured wallboards, Kasumi stepped into the hall, carrying a load of linens to the main floor closet. As she approached the aftermath, he heard her look over at his remains and tsk quietly.

"Oh, Dear; I hope we have a hanging big enough to cover that," she fretted, then stepped carefully over the shrapnel.

After finally extricating himself, he sat glumly through supper, not even looking at Akane. She, meantime, continued to glare at him with unconcealed rage.

"Son, it seems you have some explaining to do," Soun abruptly piped up, squaring his shoulders in his best fatherly fashion.

"Feh; what's the point? She ain't gonna listen anyway," he grumbled back, as he set his bowl down.

Kasumi gasped quietly, Nabiki smirked behind her teacup, and Akane's face became a shade brighter. Soun sputtered for a moment, then Genma took a shot at it.

"Listen, Boy; you show your elders respect! Do I have to take you outside and *remind* you how to behave?"

"Chikusho; I'm outta here," he abruptly announced, then suddenly leapt from his spot, rolled an aerial somersault over the corner of the table, and continued out the side door.

When he touched down just beyond the walking deck, he looked back at Kasumi and smiled sweetly. "That was a great meal as always, Kasumi. Arigato," he bowed, then leapt out of sight.

"Why, thank you Ranma," Kasumi beamed, happily.

The others simply stared at each other, everyone but Nabiki at a loss for words.

"Oooohhh, *this* is gonna be good."

xxxxxxxxx

After killing some time at his favorite riverside hideaway, he headed toward the address that Kagome had given him, anxious to get certain questions answered. The wait had been excrutiating, but as approached the house, he couldn't help but feel nervous.

On the step, he stopped outside the door and checked himself over, mainly to see if the swelling had gone down. After also ensuring he was at least somewhat tucked in, he pulled the bellrope that dangled from the overhang.

He could hear somemone approaching the door, and a smile came to his face as he realized it was Kagome herself. From the rustle of fabric he detected, he guessed she was wearing a kimono, which is how he best remembered her.

A second later, the door slid aside and confirmed his two previous conclusions. She stood before him in the doorway for a moment, the picture of a traditional Japanese girl. Her brightly colored kimono contrasted her shimmering straight brown hair, and her eyes seemed alive with light.

"Good Evening, Ranma," she smiled, bowing and gesturing him in.

"Hiya, Kagome; you look great," he responded, his smile widening slightly. He had honestly forgotten how attractive she really was, having been so long lost in his own problems.

Kagome instantly flushed, bringing her hands to her face to try to cover it. "Thank you, Ranma," she finally responded, her eyes revealing her hidden smile.

As he stepped through the door and removed his shoes, she simply stood beside him, waiting patiently.

When he rose, she took his hand without a word, and led him down a short hallway to another door. She slid it aside and stepped through it, still leading him by the hand. Once inside, she led him to a low table, then stopped and turned to face him.

As he looked back into her face questioningly, he noticed that her demeanor had changed markedly; she looked back at him softly, a small, confident smile decorating her face.

Before he could put the words together to ask what was going on, she stepped up, took his face in her warm, soft hands, and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Had it been anyone other of his list of fiancees, he would have likely shoved her back and cursed her out. But this time, for some reason he couldn't explain, he found himself enjoying it.

After several long, stimulating moments, Kagome broke the kiss and hugged him lovingly, then released him and stepped back.

Her face was again decorated with the small smile, only now it was accompanied by a pronounced flush.

"Kagome - Uhmm... What was that for?" he asked, his head rush finally subsiding.

Her smile widened for a moment, then her face settled into a decidedly more serious visage. She then gestured for him to sit on the mat before him, and settled to her knees.

"Ranma, I have something to tell you," she began quietly, lowering her gaze to the floor once again.

When she raised her eyes to meet his, they were shimmering slightly, but he could still see the seriousness in them. "Kagome?" he ventured, a sinking feeling pervading his stomach.

"I... Am not of your world, Ranma. I am part of a race that lives on an entirely different planet. I came here as an infant, to live and mature amoung you, and then take my experiences back to our world," she sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly.

He was too stunned to even react.

Kagome only smiled knowingly and continued. "My mother passed away from a disease native to our home, which could not be treated on this planet. My father eventually died from what could be considered a broken heart, as he missed my Mother even more than I did," she noted, sniffing despite herself. "My time here is now very limited, as the Transport to take me home has arrived, and awaits my boarding. This is possible because you, by simply caring about me, effectively saved my life," she sniffed again, wiping her eyes.

Ranma, moved by her tears, gave himself a mental shake and tried to make some sense of what she'd just told him. Hard as he did, however, he still couldn't get himself to simply accept it. He had encountered a wide variety of strangeness in his life, but this was too much of a stretch.

Kagome apparently noticed, as she sighed resignedly, then reached out and touched his knee gently.

"I see that you feel the same as most of your race; I thought you might," she smiled, her eyes closing breifly.

He was just about to voice an objection when she held her hand open flat before her, palm up. As he wondered why, a greenish glow began to build in the center of her outstretched palm. It rapidly formed a small, solid ball of light, near to the size of a golf ball.

"This is what you call 'Ki', Ranma; the raw energy of life. There are those who can control this powerful force, bending it to their will as if it were clay," she explained quietly, as she rolled the ball around in her hand.

As he watched transfixed, she then weaved it through her fingers like a gambler might a coin.

"This energy exists within all living things, and is thereby limitless," she added, as she levitated the glowing orb from her hand into the air.

"Kuso," he breathed, suddenly believing what she'd been telling him. This, he had never seen before, and it so captivated him that he didn't care where she was from.

As he continued to watch her display wide-eyed, she floated the ball about the room with simple motions of her fingers, the entire process looking effortless.

"I brought you here tonight... To teach you the mastery of this force, Ranma. It is my way of compensating you for saving my life," she abruptly stated, landing the ball back on her hand and allowing it to dissipate.

Ranma remained silent for a few seconds, at first incredibly excited by the prospect of learning such a wild technique. However, as all of Kagome's words sank in, his face rapidly darkened.

"Kagome-chan... You owe me nothing," he stated firmly, almost annoyed at the girl's single-mindedness. "I didn't do nothing special - and you're here, you're still alive, and you're my friend. That's all the 'compensation' I'll ever need," he added, emphatically but gently.

As he'd spoken, he'd leaned forward and taken her shoulders in his hands; he was surprised to feel her jump slightly at his touch.

She only fixed her eyes to his once more, followed by her pretty face descending into the same expression he'd seen in the Nekohanten. Only this time, there were tears gathering in her eyes.

"I know," she responded at length, her voice just above a whisper. "That is exactly what makes this so right," she added, with an attempt at a smile. "Ranma - I have been in love with you since we last knew each other. But, because I am not of your world, and now must return to mine, I am left with simply cherishing what times we did have," she sniffed, taking his hand and squeezing it. "I give you this gift out of that love, Saotome Ranma, and I can sense within you the wisdom to use it for the greater good," she added, as Ranma felt his hand become hot.

As he glanced down at their enmeshed fingers, he was shocked to see the union glowing green. But before he could even react, he felt a great surge of energy rush into his chest.

When he gaped back at Kagome, he noted that she only closed her eyes and nodded gently. "It is now within you, Ranma. You need only understand it," she whispered, then looked back at him and smiled assuringly. "And that begins now."

xxxxxxxxx

Akane sat glaring at Kasumi, arms crossed in front of her and face fixed in anger. "I don't care, neechan! *He* walked out, remember? I couldn't care less if he stays out all night!" she asserted, her gaze fixed on the wall.

Kasumi frowned resignedly. "Hai, imotouchan. I was only thinking that he'll be looking for someplace 'hospitable' to sleep, but it wouldn't be hard for him to find that, I suppose," she indicated, thoughtfully. "Well, It's getting late, and you have school in the morning. I won't keep you. Oyasumi, Akane-chan," she added, then rose and left the bedroom.

Back at her own room, she stepped in, closed the door, and began to count quietly. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five..."

Her count abruptly stopped as she heard Akane's door open, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps. Smiling to herself, she turned to her wardrobe to select a nightgown and housecoat.

xxxxxxxx

Several long, tiring hours later, Ranma stood with Kagome outside her grandparents house, facing a decrepit old shed in the back yard.

"Ranma - this will be your final 'lesson'," she indicated, having already stated how impressed she was with his progress. "This time, unformed, and give it everything you've got," she urged, then stepped back and watched, great anticipation in her features.

He didn't reply, having been waiting for the chance. After setting his feet, he extended two monkey fists toward the building, then brought the heels of his palms together.

To focus, he began a rapid pattern of deep breathing, but found his excitement fighting the effort. He concentrated harder, and finally felt his entire being channel to the point of contact between his hands.

Just as Kagome had said it would.

He could feel the strain on his strength as the glow began to build. After several long, jaw-clenching moments, it filled the area between his palms and his fingertips. With a very long, deep breath, he screamed his loudest battle cry and unleashed the thundering blast. It utterly destroyed the small building, and left a smoking detonation crater the size of the Tendou house.

Gasping for breath, he collapsed unceremoniously to his knees, all of his strength simply gone.

"Yes! Ranma, that was incredible; you're even better than I could have hoped!" Kagome cheered, as she dropped to her knees beside him.

"Ar... Arigato, Kagome-chan," he gasped, between breaths. "I never knew it was possible... To do this," he puffed, looking to her excited face and trying to smile.

She only smiled and nodded, then her face sobered slowly. "It is a talent bestowed on few. In fact, Ranma... It is not bestowed on humans as a rule. Most are simply unable to handle either the power - or the responsibility," she stated, closing her eyes and lowering her gaze.

Ranma considered her words for a moment, then abruptly stopped gasping and stared at her.

"Ano... You mean..." he began, but was interrupted by her nodding.

"Hai. It takes some of *your* life energy to channel the power. You will need a brief rest after all we have done, but you will soon be as you were. Your individual life force is strong, and this power aids its regeneration," she noted, touching his shoulder gently.

He looked back at her in disbelief, only to note that her eyes were shimmering once more. "What?" he asked, unable to make sense of the expression on her face.

"I was just... Wishing I could stay. I'm going to miss you; very, very much," she responded, as she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Kagome-chan..." he attempted, noticing some odd feelings of his own.

"Your training is complete; and with it, my last task here," she interrupted, sadly. "My ship has been waiting for the last half-hour. I must leave you now, Ranma. Just remember... I love you, and I... Always will," she sniffed, and then rose to her feet. Sniffing back more tears, she forced a brave smile and looked back at him longingly. "Sayonara, Anata," she breathed, and instantly transformed into a ball of greenish light.

Ranma raised his arm to shield his eyes, and watched as the ball hesitated for a few long moments, then arced through the air toward the old house. Once it entered, the entire house transformed into a huge green mass, and slowly lifted into the air.

As he watched gape-mouthed, the mass swung around and moved soundlessly out over the treetops, gathering speed as it angled higher. Within a few moments, it was gone.

xxxxxxx

"Yo, Akane," he called out, recognizing the figure approaching from the darkness.

"Ranma! What are you doing out on this old road? Coming back from your date?" she needled, her hands on her hips as she glared back at him.

He simply stared back at her, about to issue a suitable epithet, but instead only sighed. He was in no mood for a fight, but he knew he wasn't going to get away that easy. "Go ahead and pull out the mallet, Akane; let's get it over with," he sighed, preparing himself.

Akane's jaw dropped. "Nani?"

Ranma rolled his eyes at her and pointed to his head. "Go for it! Whatcha waitin' for?" he snapped, angrily.

"R-Ranma? What - happened to you?" she gasped, her face a mask of confusion.

"You really want to know? Okay; I was with Kagome tonight, and I don't figure it matters what I did - you're just gonna bash me anyway," he began, moving his head into position. When the expected impact never came, he looked back at the stunned girl and figured he might as well go for broke.

"I first met her back before Pop and I went to China. Anyway, her parents died and she's going to live with her grandparents. When she was comin' through town, she found me and wanted to say goodbye. I just took her to where she was going to meet her ride," he explained, shrugging.

"And that's it," Akane followed, regarding him suspiciously. "Nothing... 'Else' happened?"

"Baka. We talked for about four hours, but that was it," he stated, again bracing for the mallet.

Akane studied him for a few moments, then her shoulders dropped. "So if she's just an old friend, why didn't you bring her to the house?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" he replied, looking back at her sideways. Inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief.

She blinked, then huffed. "Fine then. So she's gone?"

"Yeah; why?" he countered, deliberately.

"Ano... Nevermind," she huffed, then returned her gaze to the road.

xxxxxxxx

Discussions completed, the two walked toward the Dojo through the darkened streets, Akane still silent, and Ranma thinking about what he'd found when he recovered enough energy to get up.

A few feet ahead of him in the light coloured dirt, he'd seen a few dark spots. Curious, he'd moved up to get a closer look, and found the spots were grouped in two neat clusters. Upon touching them, he'd also discovered that they were warm, wet and smelled of salt.

He could still feel the lump in his throat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END - Kagome's Gift A Ranma1/2 Fanfic by Coutuva

Comments Welcomed, Flames Extinguished!


End file.
